


Soul Bouquet

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Feelings, Heart Flower AU, Multi, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A series of surprises leaves Kakashi in possession of not only his own Heart Flower, but a small . . . soul bouquet. He is also left with a heavy choice to make - or perhaps no choice at all, save the one he now has to offer. . .
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Mitarashi Anko/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Valentine's Spectacular (2021)





	Soul Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> A ship I had admittedly never considered before it was suggested to me for this year's Spectacular~ I hope I've done them some justice; they make an interesting balance and I may revisit the ship again in other stories.

“Mama? May I. . . May I ask for your advice?”

Orochimaru lifted his head, looking towards the closed door. He made one more note before closing his lab book, pushing it aside. “Of course, precious. Come in.”

Kakashi slipped inside and closed the door behind himself, smiling at Orochimaru. He looked a little off, but that wasn’t precisely a surprise, given his request and the tone in which it had been made. Orochimaru beckoned to him, and he sat down at the opposite side of the table.

Then he put a pair of Heart Flowers on its surface before himself, and Orochimaru’s eyes widened, flicking between the Flowers and his son’s face. There were two of them, for one thing, but more than that . . . _neither_ of them was Kakashi’s own.

One of them belonged to Tenzou, and the other to Anko. Or-

Well, Orochimaru supposed they both _belonged_ to Kakashi, now, if he had them.

“How did this happen?” Orochimaru asked gently, voice low.

“I. . . I’m not _sure_.” Kakashi said, looking helpless. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I know how,” he gestured at the Flowers, “but I never would have expected. . .”

He was silent for long moments, a lost look in his eyes.

“I’ll make us a pot of tea, and you can tell me about how you ended up with these, to start with.” Orochimaru decided, and Kakashi nodded, looking faintly relieved.

“Thank you.” he said quietly, and Orochimaru kept an eye on his son even as he moved to the little tea corner in his lab. Kakashi stroked the air over the kousa’s petals, then held his hand over the kuroyuri’s bowed stem.

Orochimaru wondered how Kakashi had come to have them both - and if their original owners knew of each others’ feelings.

Quite the tangle Kakashi had landed in, Orochimaru thought, shaking his head.

Kakashi twitched when Orochimaru sat down again, pouring them each a cup of tea. “All right; tell me how you came to be here with both of those?” he asked. “Then I’ll do my best to help, however you wish.”

Kakashi nodded, turning the tea cup between his hands, eyes on the Flowers as he opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

“It. . . It is all right if you do not return my feelings, I do not expect. . . You do not even have to accept- I don’t want you to feel as though you _must_ -”

Kakashi caught Tenzou’s forearm, squeezing gently, and he looked up, his wide eyes dark and uncertain. Kakashi cupped his cheek with the other hand, crooning soothingly, and a little of the tension eased out of his shoulders. Kakashi smiled at him.

Tenzou ducked his head, then lifted his hands, the flowering branch of kousa held between them. He swallowed. “I. . .” He closed his eyes for a long moment, then looked up to meet Kakashi’s eyes once more. “It belongs to you.” he said softly, looking anxious and almost apologetic.

Kakashi dropped his hands, fingertips brushing over the four-pointed blossoms before taking gentle hold of the branch itself. Tenzou’s breath caught and he released it into Kakashi’s hands easily, though he looked unsteady.

“Tenzou?” Kakashi asked softly, watching Tenzou’s cheeks flush with ruddy colour.

“Thank you.” Tenzou said, his voice rich with sincerity, and Kakashi suppressed a frown. “I didn’t expect- I _don’t_ expect,” he corrected, “anything more, and just that you would accept it. . . It _is_ yours, Kakashi.” he said, ducking his head a little more.

“Of course I would,” Kakashi said; he might be wrong-footed and shocked but it was _Tenzou_ , he couldn’t possibly have simply _refused_ the Flower, “but Tenzou I-”

“I told you,” Tenzou said with a faint smile, looking up again, “I would never expect anything more. I am happy if you only accept my heart.”

 _Kakashi’s_ heart thumped painfully in his chest, with a warm surge, and he found he had no words.

Tenzou wrapped his hands around Kakashi’s on his Flower, clasping snugly for a moment.

“Thank you.” Tenzou said again, thumbs rubbing over Kakashi’s fingers, and then he pulled back, the flush in his cheeks deepening even further as he retreated, leaving Kakashi with a pounding heart, a spinning mind, and the brightly blooming heart of one of his most precious people cradled in his palms.

* * *

“Kakashi!”

Kakashi turned, grinning. “Anko-chan!”

Still running to catch up, Anko scowled at him, but didn’t protest. She never did; not for Kakashi, anyway. “Wait up a second! Stupid long legs.” she muttered as she got closer.

Kakashi snorted, but he’d already stopped walking, waiting for her.

“What’s up?” he asked, reaching up and tugging at one spiky lock of her hair, the back of his thumb brushing her temple.

Anko stuck her tongue out the same way she had when she was ten, and Kakashi laughed.

“Oh- Shut up. This is serious!” Anko said forcefully, and Kakashi’s brows rose, but he nodded, dropping his hand and watching her. Anko licked her lips, then stuck her chin out mulishly. “I want you to have- Take this!”

Kakashi reached reflexively as Anko shoved something at his chest, halfway between blocking her hand and taking what she was offering. A moment to adjust and he slowly took the kuroyuri from Anko’s hands, sharp eyes catching the minute shiver that ran through her as his fingers made contact with the stem.

“Anko. . .” Kakashi met her gaze, but she dropped her own eyes almost immediately.

“It- Stupid thing is _yours_ anyway, even if you- You should have it. Please.” Anko looked almost irritated, yanking her hand back and leaving the Flower in his grasp alone.

“Anko, of course I’ll accept it, you know I-” Kakashi broke off, Tenzou’s wide, dark eyes filling his mind, his flushed cheeks and small smile.

“That’s all I wanted.” Anko said urgently before he could continue. She grabbed his wrist in a tight squeeze, licking her lips, then gave a sharp nod as she let go. “Eh- Sensei is back, isn’t he?” she asked, meeting Kakashi’s eyes with a look that begged him to go with her.

A soft growl caught in Kakashi’s throat, but he nodded. “Yesterday.” He tipped his head to one side. “He’ll probably look for you tomorrow, if you’d like to pick up a day of training. . .”

Anko grinned, fierce and delighted, and Kakashi smiled fondly at her.

* * *

“I see.” Orochimaru said softly, reaching out for Kakashi’s hand. He shivered, head bowed, and Orochimaru smoothed his fingers over the back of his son’s hand, then clasped it gently. “Kakashi?”

Kakashi lifted his head and met Orochimaru’s eyes once more, smiling weakly.

“How do _you_ feel about this?” Orochimaru asked, thumb rubbing back and forth over Kakashi’s knuckles. “About them?”

Kakashi caught his lip between his teeth, worrying at it, and Orochimaru let him think without disturbing him, refreshing both of their cups of tea and then clasping Kakashi’s hand again, squeezing reassuringly.

Orochimaru had known, of course, that his little student - the only one who had kept up, who had been smart and strong enough to stay on as a ninja when her teammates had swiftly washed out - had admired his son in an almost awestruck manner almost as long as they had known each other. Kakashi had by turns evaded her and allowed her to chase after him when they were younger, and they had remained close as they grew older - Anko growing a little, if not much, more composed, and Kakashi growing into something like his father’s easily calm, assured nature.

He had also been aware that Tenzou idolised Kakashi, and had since Kakashi had been the one to find him and _fight_ for him as a child, refusing to let him slip back into the dank shadows of Danzou’s secret projects even if Kakashi had to stand alone to defend him.

He hadn’t, of course; as soon as Orochimaru and Sakumo had returned to Konoha Kakashi had told them what he’d found and their further discoveries had kicked off a rather messier war within the village. But he had been willing, standing alone between Tenzou and the rest of the world, the first one ever to protect him and _listen_ to him.

Neither of them had been surprised at the starry-eyed adoration Tenzou bent on their son.

It hadn’t faded as they grew, either. Perhaps . . . stabilised a little. Tenzou no longer gave Kakashi his way without so much as a word - and a good part of that was down to Kakashi himself, Orochimaru thought with no little pride. Kakashi had gently coaxed Tenzou into standing on his own two feet, offering support but prodding at him just enough to tease him into returning fire.

Kakashi had also shielded Tenzou from Anko, for a time, keeping the two of them mostly apart. Orochimaru smiled fondly. His little student - not so little any more, perhaps, but still his - was all impulse and sharp edges, and it showed even when she didn’t mean any harm. It wasn’t too much for Tenzou _now_ , and they got on well if with an odd sort of balance, but Tenzou as he had been then would very likely have crumpled under one of her good-natured teasing bouts.

Anko would have felt terribly over it, of course, even without Orochimaru’s - and Kakashi’s - disapproval, but Tenzou would still have been hurt.

Orochimaru was pulled from his thoughts as Kakashi took a deep breath, shoulders tensing just like Sakumo’s did when he was bracing himself for something. Orochimaru squeezed his hand encouragingly and remained silent.

“You know I love them.” Kakashi said softly, and Orochimaru smiled. “Both of them. And neither of them seem to _expect_ anything from me, only hoped that I would take these and. . .”

“Watch over them,” Orochimaru paused, arching a brow, “the way you have watched over them for years?” he suggested, and Kakashi cleared his throat, pinking faintly.

“I think perhaps I am less surprised than you were, precious,” Orochimaru said wryly, “to find their hearts in your hands.”

Kakashi blinked at him, and Orochimaru shook his head slightly. “You love them.” He raised his eyebrows. “And I am certain they know it. How do you feel about this?” He gestured towards the Flowers before Kakashi. “How do you feel about _them_?”

Kakashi smiled wryly. “I love them and. . .” His eyes went faraway for a moment and Orochimaru waited with a smile as he put his thoughts to words.

* * *

“You . . . said you need to talk to us?” Anko eyed Tenzou, then looked back at Kakashi. _Both of us?_ she might well have said instead, though she didn’t ask.

“Yes, thank you.” Kakashi confirmed with a smile as the door closed behind them, moving away and circling behind the table he had moved into position earlier.

He saw their surprise as first Tenzou, then Anko noticed what lay on its surface.

“I love you.” Kakashi said simply, and opened his hands, revealing his hidden Heart Flower and allowing it to fall lightly to the table below, settling across the kuroyuri and kousa he had gently and carefully arranged there, close to one another but not actually in contact anywhere.

Tenzou and Anko both stared at him, Tenzou with his shoulders squared and his jaw tilted up a little, Anko stiff and drawn in on herself. Kakashi gave a subvocal croon, stretching out both hands. He could feel the faintest echoes of their surprise and uncertainty - and their love - through the contact of his Heart Flower along theirs.

It wasn’t _why_ he had made the gesture, but it was a small advantage he had no compunction about putting to use for this conversation.

“I doubt this is anything either of you would have expected.” Kakashi said, and Anko shook her head emphatically. Tenzou took a step towards him and Kakashi smiled encouragingly, fingers twitching into a gentle beckon. “But it isn’t a choice _I_ can make.”

“You mean . . . _between us_?” Anko asked uncertainly, approaching and reaching towards the Flowers, then stopping, fingers brushing over Kakashi’s outstretched left hand instead. She looked uneasy.

“No.” Kakashi said firmly. “You both presented your Heart Flowers to me,” he raised an eyebrow, “not that you gave me much time, _either_ of you, but I didn’t exactly respond.”

Tenzou flushed, but Anko just snorted, not quite meeting his gaze.

“Mm.” Kakashi’s lips twitched. “So you left things in my hands,” he glanced down at the pile of Heart Flowers pointedly, “and this is my answer. I love you both - and that leaves a choice I cannot - and would not - make for either of you.”

“You aren’t choosing between us,” Tenzou said slowly, and Kakashi clasped his hand, squeezing lightly, “and-”

“And you aren’t turning us down.” Anko said, eyes narrowing. “ _Either_ of us.”

“As I recall it you didn’t exactly ask or offer anything for me _to_ turn down.” Kakashi said dryly, and Anko opened her mouth, then closed it, ducking her head a little.

“You want to know if we can _share_?” Tenzou asked tentatively, and Kakashi laughed, sliding his fingers between Tenzou’s and tightening his clasp.

“Something like that.” Kakashi agreed, meeting Tenzou’s gaze.

Tenzou looked back in silence, dark eyes wide, then turned towards Anko, who had started almost spluttering at Tenzou’s question, not quite denying anything but. . . She grabbed Kakashi’s hand, tipping her chin up almost mulishly, and Kakashi laughed again, low and fond.

“That’s not- That’s _hardly_ -” Anko scowled. “Kakashi!”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows. “I gave you more warning than you gave _me_.” he pointed out dryly, wrinkling his nose at her as she huffed. “You don’t have to answer now and we _should_ take some more time to talk - but there is my heart laid out for you.”

That drew both of their eyes back to the Heart Flowers. Beneath the steady glow of adoration his Heart Flower pulsed deep in his chest, Kakashi could feel the faintest hints of Anko’s shock and yearning, Tenzou’s raw hope and fear.

He knew them both very well, but Kakashi couldn’t predict what they would choose - only hope . . . and slant the approach as best he could to encourage the answers he hoped for.

* * *

Kakashi stretched his arms over his head as he walked, shoulders arching, and slipped into his bedroom to rummage for clean clothes. He paused in front of the closet and took a step further, sweeping his hand over the entangled trio of Heart Flowers that sat cosily together atop the expansive tansu under the window.

He smiled fondly, fingertips trailing over soft petals and springy leaves.

There was a low moan behind him, and his smile widened. He didn’t turn around, though, only returned to the closet and opened it, reaching inside.

“Kakashi.” Anko’s voice was thick and sleepy. “C’mere.”

Someone yawned.

“Kakashi? Kakashi!” Tenzou said happily, and Kakashi turned, a light yukata in his hand. Anko, lying over Tenzou’s chest, beckoned to him expectantly while Tenzou reached for him as though he were actually close enough to catch hold of.

Kakashi hummed, drifting towards the bed before he had quite consciously decided to do so. He shook himself and crossed the room to them, catching Tenzou’s hand and nuzzling it with an affectionate rumble, leaning down before Anko could grab him and laughing against her mouth as she kissed him, lazy and warm.

“Get down here.” Anko’s tone was half an order, but her eyes were soft and she was smiling. Tenzou echoed her with a low wordless sound.

“I am going to have a bath.” Kakashi told them, rubbing his thumb over Tenzou’s knuckles. “I’ll be back soo-”

Kakashi yelped as Tenzou grabbed him and hauled him down, across Anko in a mostly-controlled tumble. Anko made an affronted sound, jerking sideways, and Tenzou laughed as he slung an arm around Kakashi’s waist, keeping him down.

Anko stuck her tongue out at Tenzou, pulling her legs back - Kakashi could feel them below the blankets where he had landed, hers and Tenzou’s tangled together - and throwing one over Kakashi’s instead.

“Bath?” Kakashi pointed out, not fighting as Anko pushed down on his shoulder and nudged closer still. Tenzou’s arm tightened around him. “I wasn’t going to be gone all night, _honestly_.”

“You have been too often lately.” Tenzou said, huffing, and nuzzled Kakashi’s cheek. “Just . . . stay here.”

Kakashi had been about to point out how _briefly_ he would be gone, but the faint needy undertone in Tenzou’s voice silenced him. He stroked Tenzou’s hand and arm soothingly, rumbling affectionately, and Tenzou relaxed a little more, smiling at him.

“Actually you can move enough to take _this_ off at _least_.” Anko said, catching hold of the cowl of his mask, loose around his neck, and tugging. Kakashi laughed, but gave in before she increased her pull enough to half-strangle him - she’d done it before, Kakashi was mostly sure intentionally and mostly sure she wouldn’t ever do it properly - and arched his back, wriggling out of his shirt without fighting Tenzou’s grip.

Anko made an approving noise, throwing it off the edge of the bed to the floor near where his yukata had no doubt landed as well.

Weighed down with his lovers tucked against his sides, holding on to him and resting against him, Kakashi suspected he wasn’t going to make it out of bed again until morning at the earliest.

“Do I at least get to be under the blankets?” Kakashi asked wryly, toying with Anko’s hair, loose but no less spiky than her usual knot after having been slept on.

Tenzou laughed in his ear, warm and low.

“Oh. Fuck, right.” Anko said, startling a bit and pulling away to sit up. Tenzou laughed louder, and Kakashi grinned, amused, as Anko wrestled with the blanket trapped under his weight. She kicked him when he didn’t move fast enough to work with her, but it only made him laugh, retreating closer to Tenzou, who wrapped him in a snug embrace with a happy little purr.

Anko kicked him again as she got the blanket free and hauled it back over the three of them this time, but not very hard. It only stung a little. Kakashi shifted and squeezed an arm beneath her, tugging her in closer again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi's Heart Flower is a snakemouth orchid, while - as mentioned in story - Tenzou's is kousa (Japanese dogwood) and Anko's a kuroyuri (black lily).
> 
> More than half of this story was finished this evening, hopefully it reads well regardless.


End file.
